


可以上床但是不要上船

by ototori



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, 半人鸟play
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:40:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26139016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ototori/pseuds/ototori
Summary: 自我满足的半人鸟play香克斯有点我流滤镜的欺负人。私设如山，纯粹为了自己爽。总体来说就是“小鸟阴沟里翻船，红发四皇好人有好报（？）”的故事
Relationships: Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks/Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco
Kudos: 12





	可以上床但是不要上船

中立之岛，一个被各方势力以各种原因放弃了掌握的地方，一座被微型冲天海流架起来的空中浮岛，没有名字，上面只有不知道是何人何时开的一家招待所，比传说中的黄金城还要神秘。  
不设接送，请君自便，想上来就自己战胜冲天海流。  
隐蔽性天险和中立属性，反而让这里成了一些大佬谈判聊天的不二场所。  
  
“贝克曼，你说我是不是应该想办法把这座岛给占下来？”  
红发四皇的神情出奇的严肃，可大副却不给面子地翻了个白眼。  
“你不能因为你飞不上去而想着把这地方占了，专门给你修个上去的路。”  
其他三家“四皇”各有办法，能飞的飞上去，不能飞的，譬如那唯一的女皇，可还有两朵可供驱使的云。  
“但是自己坐船上去真的好没面子。”  
香克斯的脸几乎要皱成小包子，满脸的不情愿。仿佛第一次后悔自己是不是也该吃点什么恶魔果实。  
“能让其他人等你不也挺有面子的吗？”  
“贝克！！！”  
  
香克斯对来这里进行四皇势力之间说是谈判也好互相试探也好并没有多少兴趣，他所求之事和其他三家并不相同，他既不想成为海贼王也不想过家族游戏。还愿意来的原因倒挺简单的，他想挖一个人的墙脚。  
白胡子海贼团一番队队长，拥有宽阔羽翼的不死鸟，摇着巨大的金链长尾，刚刚正优美地飞了上去呢。  
“拥有翅膀可真是不错呢，对吧？”  
“嗯，你已经感慨很多次了。”  
“可惜小鸟为什么有腿环呢？”香克斯状似遗憾地感慨着，人型的不死鸟也会有主人吗？  
“有腿环也可以迷路的。”  
  
贝克曼总是对的。  
香克斯向来相信这一条“真理”，可他真的不知道贝克曼还有铁口神算的本事。  
一只迷路的小鸟闯进了他的房间，从窗户上跌下来的人，眼睛里有着渴望。  
  
“喂，红发……”汗涔涔的小鸟难得地表现弱势，“帮我一下。”  
“哦？”在现在这个地方，要帮忙可是大人情。“这可是战争。”红发四皇没有应允帮忙可是也没有拒绝，只是提示着严重程度，无论是谁暗算了马尔科，这都是四皇势力之间的冲突。  
这几年，白胡子因为身体原因不怎么来了，只是由着方便许多的不死鸟代劳。作为最强之人的儿子和代理人，大家多会给几分面子，所以马尔科这次单身前来竟是没想到自己会阴沟里翻船。  
凯多那个混蛋，真的要死了。  
马尔科攥紧着手，试图保持清明，凯多给他喂了不知道是什么的东西，马尔科竟然觉得跟了自己大半辈子的能力即将失控。  
不死鸟果实，向来得人觊觎，若不是白胡子的威名赫赫一方，早不知道有多少人试图招揽和捕捉了，可惜被白胡子吓不住的人也有，两位四皇恰是其中之二，和香克斯玩笑性的问询不同，喜欢动物系恶魔果实能力者的四皇从不多嘴只是动手抢罢了。  
不愿意归顺，杀了人重新让不死鸟之力释放出来就是。  
餐桌上的果品里只有一两个不怎么对劲，所以向来谨慎的一番队队长最初并没有发现端倪。只是厌烦着又一波的招揽，他不缺权力，也不缺美人，更不需要金钱，对统治也毫无兴趣。  
当眩晕发作，马尔科便掀了桌，他并不需要问什么，这是寸秒寸金的时刻。  
“……不死鸟的宿主不一定非得要是马尔科你啊。”凯多拿出了一颗奇怪的苹果。  
这是飞走的不死鸟听见的最后一句话，那原本温柔劝酒的美女突然也化作巨大鹰隼，追了过来。  
眩晕越来越严重，几乎支撑不住的马尔科眼见着那比人头还大的爪子在背后裂空而来，他的下场不是要被抓裂就是掉落岛外海里，但是极佳的眼力让马尔科在下方转角看见了一个人，长鸣一声，马尔科用着最后的力气把自己的能力发挥到极限，翅膀一拍，以一种刁钻的角度滚进了窗户。  
咻——  
一颗子弹带着响声出现，把那只鹰隼暂时逼退在上空。  
贝克曼拿枪指着对方，也没走。  
  
“红发，帮帮我。”一滚进窗户就解除了能力的一番队队长跌坐在榻榻米上，喘着粗气，大把掉汗。  
“这可是战争。”  
红发的话刚落，贝克曼就从门外朗声问着处理。  
“老大，要怎么做呢？外面可有人要一只迷路的小鸟。”  
香克斯笑着问马尔科：“马可，你觉得我该怎么办？”  
头上的汗几乎要被身上的热度全部蒸腾掉，马尔科知道自己没有多少时间犹豫了。  
“我做你的情人。”  
马尔科把自己的上衣脱了下来，接着开始解自己的腰带。  
“贝克，我不希望有人干扰我和我情人的快乐时光，知道了吗？”  
“知道了。”  
红发的四皇眉眼弯弯，带着笑意走向了自己的新任情人。  
  
把打着颤的人从地上扶起来，香克斯发现马尔科这次或许的确栽了个大跟斗，马尔科抓住他的手汗涔涔的，脸红得让人怀疑是不是高烧了，没有被解开的裤子宽松款式倒也看不清楚里面的情况。  
“吃了什么？春药？”  
“我不知道。”艰难回答的马尔科的眼睛瞪得大大的，却对不准焦，看香克斯都像分身了好几个，“热，好热，我的能力好像要失控了，凯多给我吃了奇怪的东西。”  
若不是马尔科当场变出了半人鸟形态，香克斯宁可相信马尔科真的吃了春药。  
原本抱住他的手突然化作柔软的翅膀，小腿以下也化作跗跖和爪子，一下子矮了下去，香克斯只能更用力抱住半鸟的马尔科，让他挂在自己的身上。  
热度从马尔科贴在自己脖子的地方传来，香克斯这才相信马尔科真的快烧起来了。  
挂在他身上的鸟鸟果实者或许因为他身上的凉意才舒服了一点，竟然摇尾晃脑，像向亲鸟撒娇的雏鸟一样不停地蹭着他，低声喃喃着“舒服哟”之类的话，平时就时刻不离口的口癖，听起来就更像小鸟在撒娇。  
马尔科从没有在他面前有过这种样子，香克斯有点稀奇，他抱住马尔科的那只手，轻轻插入羽毛摩挲着，被摩擦羽毛根部对于鸟鸟果实者似乎是了不得的刺激，马尔科颤得更厉害了，真是可怜又很可爱。  
“你说了要当我情人的。”香克斯决定收取自己的好人好报，便把鸟放在了地上，床上不够地方放马尔科的翅膀。  
帮着没有手脱衣服的情人脱去裤子之后，香克斯确定这一天还真是心想事成的一天，因为刚才有点过于热情的马尔科恢复了些许的神智，然后身体还没有完全恢复。  
一只手褪去翅膀，一只手还残留着，时隐时现，果然是能力失控了。  
隐约回过神的马尔科拿翅膀挡着自己爆红的脸，似乎也发现自己一身赤裸而对面的四皇还穿着衣服，强撑一口气叫着：“你还在干什么啊，红发。”  
正在脱自己衣服的四皇听见这话反而停下来了手。  
“是啊，我都快忘记谁有求谁了。”  
香克斯走过去把马尔科的翅膀挪开。  
“不过我现在没有多少性趣呢，马尔科做点什么增加兴趣吧。”  
“……红发你！”  
“你主动要当我情人的，取悦我不是很正常的事吗？毕竟不死鸟队长先生，只要身体相合都可以上床嘛。”  
“……”马尔科知道香克斯绝对在报复他以前应对邀请的嘴贱——“四皇大人是只需要身体相合都可以邀请对方吗？”  
形势比人强，人在屋檐下不得不低头，四十岁的马尔科深呼了一口气，默念着自己已经是成熟的大人了，冷静点，选出正确的答案。  
用还能控制住的手握住已经硬挺了的阴茎，顺着柱身撸动着，马尔科也当红发四皇不在眼前似的开始自慰，手法娴熟地边以拇指和尾指揉捏蛋蛋刺激着自己的愉悦点，虽然条件非常艰难，根本没有润滑，好在疯狂出汗的手还有点湿润，马尔科低着头专心致志地伺候着自己，一副老子自己来的模样……  
所以这个情人就是来气死自己的。  
好像对他说一句软话会死一样。  
旁观的香克斯欲火没被撩起来，火气倒是蹭蹭蹭上来了。  
直到手掌被打出来的前液润湿，马尔科才开始用手指在囊袋和双腿交汇的间隙处，轻轻抚慰摩擦，甚至将腿张得更开，抚弄着更下的会阴，放松着那一片的肌肉……  
香克斯当然知道这是某种诱惑，可是这还不够……  
于是香克斯放慢了脱衣服的速度，他还在等着，等着马尔科应该知道的“心照不宣”。  
于是，就在香克斯眼前，马尔科把自己搞射了，点点白灼喷在榻榻米的尾巴上和马尔科自己的手上，然后他的敌船情人用手捡起了自己金色的尾巴，往刚才就在一直翕张开合的鲜红后穴里塞，抬头露出了挑衅的一笑。  
你不肏我，我就自己来。  
当香克斯终于走了过来的时候，马尔科心里才总算松了一口气，他也不知道自己的能力失控还要持续到什么时候，那奇怪的反应真的很像春药，他想要做爱，想要……  
“啊——”  
香克斯如马尔科所料地走了过来，但却出乎意料地摁着马尔科的手并把尾巴塞得更深，手法快准狠，顶得马尔科忍不住长嗷了一声。  
“用尾巴扩张是个不错的主意，不过要做就对自己狠点，马尔科队长。”他的敌人，他的情人笑眯眯的，毫无愧疚之色，手指还摁着穴口不让尾巴滑出来，尾巴上的不规则软毛刺激着内壁，酸爽得马尔科想合起双腿。  
“放心，等会儿这里完全打开了，我们可以看看剩下两条能不能塞进去。”  
他的情人压倒了他，又在耳边呢喃着我们慢慢来。  
红发四皇压在他的身上，用腿分开着他想合起来的双腿，屈膝蹭着大腿根的嫩肉，脚却勾着非人部分的跗跖上下摩挲，马尔科几乎要被弄哭，鸟类腿部皮肤是微凉的，因为皮肤比人类的薄，因此他才更加能感觉得到红发贴在自己跗跖的部分热得像是小火炉一样，一直在磨着，爽得他那控制不住的爪子张张合合，像极了人类形态达到高潮时的绷直脚尖。  
他想叫出声，嘴巴却被封得死死的，情人的舌头勾连着他的舌头，像是要把他吞吃入腹一样，夺取着氧气，他开始又有了眩晕的感觉，翅膀想要用力却抱不住人，只是无力地拍了拍榻榻米。  
那里薄薄的皮肤会不会被摩擦得变色？  
朦朦胧胧的，马尔科的脑子里飘出了一个奇怪的想法。  
而他那红发的情人在他又一次射了之后似乎才终于心满意足，放过了他的唇，他的舌头，还有他的空气，开始亲吻他其他的地方，手指还在抚摸着他的腰，他的乳头。  
“呃，啊啊，红，红发……”  
他想叫停，却连话都说不完整，红发在亲着他的翅膀和身体的连接处，人类和鸟类的分野，敏感得连马尔科自己都第一次知道可以如此敏感，然后他那黑心的敌船情人还嫌不够刺激似的，又咬了一口，引得马尔科一声吃痛的长叫。  
“马尔科刚才真的很像被咬住的小鸟呢。”  
“那你算什么？捕食的猫吗？很痛啊！”  
“这样马尔科就记住我了不是吗？”  
他的敌船情人用手指摁着那个牙印，眼光烁烁，像极了捕食者。  
马尔科想起了战场上的情人，一拿起剑就是这般模样，仿佛一剑可以挡住所有人的自信。  
“呐，马尔科在想什么？想得下面都湿了。”  
为他扩张的情人，开了个玩笑。  
“在想我吗？”  
“闭嘴啦！”  
他恼怒地用手抱住了红发四皇的背。  
“马尔科好无情，难道不是我刚才让你爽得恢复了能力控制吗？”  
“……”好像话是怎么说也没错，不知不觉中他就恢复了对不死鸟能力的控制。  
“那我要求回报也没问题吧？”  
他的情人把润滑一扔，就开始不干活。  
叹息着，马尔科把人推倒，换了个体位，骑乘到香克斯身上，把润滑又捡了回来，揉搓着已经半勃的小香克斯，让它更加粗硬，然后慢慢地直着腰抬起屁股，扶着柱身，对准位置把香克斯的东西一点点吞了进去。  
刚才只是简单扩张的小穴进程艰难，几乎是一寸寸地往下挪，一点也不用力的香克斯就看着马尔科自己在拼命地放松，甚至还可以伸手抹了抹马尔科额头的汗，惹得马尔科猛翻白眼。  
“你就这样看着吗？红发！！”  
“在这样的时刻我都不能得到一句香克斯的称呼，我为什么要帮忙呢？我只是‘红发’噢。”  
香克斯模仿着马尔科的叫法。  
马尔科对香克斯那恶劣又记仇的程度感到绝望，但是他需要红发动一动，刚才就已经被磨到发红的大腿根被阴毛磨得又痒又痛，双腿中央的阴茎也热得烫人却怎么也塞不进去，不上不下的难受死了。  
“……香，香克斯……”  
仿佛香克斯的名字烫嘴一样，马尔科磕巴着但又飞快地叫完了。  
“没有听清楚噢。”  
“香克斯！”马尔科闭着眼睛破罐子破摔的喊出了第二声。  
“诶。”  
香克斯拦腰拉住马尔科往下坐，自己也往上一顶，将原本没有进入的部分满满当当全部撞进马尔科的身体里。  
“这不是能叫嘛。”  


**Author's Note:**

> 对不起，卡肉了，但是我一定会写完的（握拳）


End file.
